This invention relates to a method of obtaining a three-dimensional (3D) image of the outer ear canal.
The present invention further relates to a hearing device, hearing protection device or hearing aid.
To achieve a proper fit of a hearing device to be carried in the ear canal it is essential to rely on reliable and exact data of the shape of the outer ear canal and at least a part of the concha or pinna respectively. The data will have to cover a significant part of the outer ear canal especially for hearing instruments for hearing impaired patients as well as for custom-fitted hearing protection devices to be worn by people working in loud environments.
Such data is usually obtained by use of a silicon based ear impression that may successively be scanned or sampled to build the individual shape of such hearing devices or instruments. This process is well established but suffers from being carried out manually only by specialized persons. Furthermore such a process is not comfortable for the person concerned and has to be performed at a special location, usually at the location of the service provider for hearing devices.
New attempts have been made with direct scanning of the ear, but these scanning technologies are currently not feasible under commercial conditions.
In US 2003 139658 A1 a method for scanning the ear canal by use of a video imaging system for the reconstruction of the geometry of the inner surface of a cavity such as the ear canal is described. Even tough a relatively low cost video scanning apparatus may be used for this purpose, the method will have to be performed by a specialist usually at his own location, e.g. the location of the service provider or the ear specialist.